1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrically conductive fluidic hoses and, more particularly, relates to an electrically conductive hose for the powering of a remote vacuum cleaner motorized nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although electrical conducting hoses that include coupling members have existed in the art for many years, with most of the more modern couplers having at least a pair of molded, telescoping members utilized to form one of the couplers, these couplers have generally been readily disassembable and thus not absolutely secure as to their electrical connection arrangement, or have been more desirably glued together in an attempt to insure structural fidelity.
Glued configurations raise secural problems, however, since the inner member of the coupling, in order to receive the pneumatic hose and strain relief, is normally of a heavier molded section relative to the outer tubular member, sufficient abutting face-to-face contact is difficult to obtain in molding of it because of the tendency of the relatively thickened inner member to dish (go slightly concave) on its outer face upon cooling. Thus, insufficient, opposed facing area of the confronting surfaces of the coupler members may be the result, with a poor bond that achieved upon gluing.
Additionally, during actual assembly of the two telescoping parts in manufacture, a larger quantity of glue than required may be placed as a coating on the inner member or accommodatable between the two coupling parts even with the natural reservoir afforded by the "dish" of the inner part. Accordingly, glue escapes from the confronting internal face areas of the two telescoping parts and must either be wiped away from the exterior, exposed portions of these parts or left as an unattractive residue lessening customer appeal and salability of the entire assemblage of conductive hose and coupler ends.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a two-part coupling assembly which may be securely glued to insure structural integrity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an effective reservoir for the reception and retention of any excess glue that may be squeezed from the abutting jointure between the two coupling parts when they are telescoped together.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a coupling structure in which the mechanism that insures face-to-face contact between the parts and a reservoir for the excess glue also provides the radial spacing between the coupling parts to permit insertion and retention of the pneumatic hose therebetween.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a coupling arrangement for pneumatic hose ends which is both secure, attractive and yet provides efficient fastening means on its ends for outward confluent connection and electrical attachment.